1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a lens; in particular, to a liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal lens is a focal length variable lens. Typically, liquid crystal lens includes a liquid crystal layer, a pair of alignment layers, and a pair of electrode layers. The alignment layer is located on two sides of the liquid crystal layer while the electrode layer is separately located on two side of the alignment layer.
When in use, external circuits apply driving voltage to the electrode layers, so that an electric field is generated between the electrode layers on the two sides of the liquid crystal layer. The electric filed can control the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, such that the overall arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules provides effects resembling an optical lens. When light passes through the liquid crystal lens, light will be affected by the overall arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, and thus providing optical effects such as focusing or diverging.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.